Contenance, oder die etwas andere Ratssitzung
by HvI
Summary: Eine kleine humorvoll angehauchte Parodie, die ein wenig das geniale Meisterwerk, der Herr der Ringe, auf die Schippe nimmt. Ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen!
1. Erwürdigkeit? Oder, Ankunft des Boten

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, die Sonne stand hoch, nur ein paar dunkle Wölkchen aus Mordor zogen auf, die Luft war rein, wenn man mal davon absieht, das, die die nähe Mordor wohnen allerdings hohe Luftverschmutzung zu ertragen haben. Überall war Glück und Freude, natürlich nicht in Mordor, da wurde gequält, gefoltert und gearbeitet. Aber, da wir ja für das Gute und gegen das Böse sind, nehmen wir mal die schöne, bunte Welt.  
  
Ein Bote näherte sich dem Orthanc, dem großen, schwarzen Turm, vor Urzeiten erbaut, in seinen grundfesten unverändert. Um seine bezackte Spitze kreisten die Vögel. Man konnte ihr Krächzen vernehmen, und einige unübersehbare Details, würden sich bei näherem Besuch bzw. durch die Augen eines Elben offenbaren, aber das steht jetzt nicht zur Debatte. Jedenfalls, ritt der Bote durch den Obstbaumhain, auf einem Weg, eben, und mit Steinen übersäht. Es machte alles einen sehr gepflegten Eindruck. Er erreichte die Treppe, stieg ab und schlug einen Pflock in den Boden, woran er die Leine seines Pferdes befestigte. Dieses steckte sogleich seinen Kopf hinunter und suchte ihn nach Gras ab. Der Bote sah hinauf, aus dieser Ameisenperspektive wirkte der Turm ziemlich bedrohlich und, dreckig. "Hm" machte er nur verächtlich und runzelte die Stirn, da quoll auf einmal gelber Rauch aus dem einen Fenster über dem Vestibül. Dann war ein Schrei zu hören, der Mann der schrie, klang ziemlich sauer. Dann polterte es und etwas flog aus dem Fenster, es landete 3 Meter vor dem Boten, dieser starrte es erst einmal an. Dann sah er noch einmal nach oben. Ganz vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Ding, immer wieder nach oben sehend, wenn etwas aus der Höhe ihn treffen würde, wäre er tot. Er hob es auf, ließ es aber gleich wieder fallen. Es war ein schwarzer Stein, wo eine A Rune in weißer, blasser Farbe geschrieben war. Es war bei der Berührung heiß geworden. "Lass es da liegen!" Der Bote zuckte zusammen und schrie kurz auf. Die Stimme war mit einer Gewalt zu ihm runter geschmettert worden er starrte nach oben, dort sah er das Gesicht, oder mehr das, was er von dem Zauberer erkannte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah angestrengter nach oben, aber konnte fast nur die Silhouette, undeutliche Umrisse erkennen. "Ich komme aus Lórien." Rief er der Silhouette entgegen. "Ich bringe Nachricht von.." Doch er sprach es nicht aus. Schon war oben das Gesicht verschwunden. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sich die reich verzierte Holztür, oder vielmehr Tor, knarrend aufging.  
  
Heraus kam ein groß gewachsener, etwas rundlicher steinalter Mann, mit ziemlich langen, weißen Bart. Seine Augen waren auf den Boten gerichtet. Alte, kluge Augen, aber auch tiefgründig, etwas falsches lag in ihnen. Dachte sich der Bote. Seine klauenartige Nase ergänzte das Krähengesicht perfekt. Etwas viel dem Boten auf, unter dem rechten Auge, war ein mittelgroßer gelber Fleck, der schon getrocknet war. Ein Überbleibsel von seinem Experiment. Der Bote kicherte in sich hinein. Die Augen des alten Mannes verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Sofort erstarrte der Bote. Er sollte in der Gegenwart dieser Krähe lieber jedwede Gefühlsäußerungen unterlassen. "Ich bringe Kunde von Galadriel und Celeborn, den Herren zu Bruchtal." Er legte eine betonte Pause ein. "Nun?" Fragte der alte Mann barsch. Seine Stimme klang ärgerlich, auch etwas Ungeduld. Der Bote wünschte sich er wäre nie hierher gekommen. "Nun ähm." begann er, dann zog er eine Pergamentrolle aus seinem Umhang. Er ging damit auf die Treppe zu. Des alten Mannes Augen blitzten. Erwürdig schritt er zur ersten Treppe, sein riesiger Stab gab ein metallenes klonkklonk auf dem Boden, mitten neben dem Alten auf. Noch einmal zuckte der Bote zusammen.  
  
Erst wie paralysiert, wusste er nicht, ob er sofort loslachen sollte, oder schnell hineilen sollte. Er entschied sich für die 2 Möglichkeit, da diese eher den gewünschten Effekt erzielte. Schnell ging er auf die stöhnende Gestalt zu. Er nahm den Alten am Arm, und versuchte ihn aufzuhelfen, doch da spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz in der Bauchgegend, dann einen riesen Druck und er flog einige Meter weit nach hinten, und landete unsanft auf dem harten Boden. Auch er stöhnte. "Du dummer Idiot!" Keuchte der Alte, der es nur schwer wieder schaffte seine erwürdige Gestalt zu halten, er humpelte auf den sich krümmenden Boten zu. "Wegen die ist mir dieses Missgeschick passiert, ich sollte dich.." Er hob drohend den Stab, der Bote sah schon sein Ende kommen, und hob schützend die Hände vor sein Gesicht, als ob das was nützen würde. Doch dann schien der Alte seine Fassung wieder zu bewahren, er stand zwar noch mit krummen Rücken da, seine Kleidung war komischerweise nicht schmutzig, vor ihm. "Steh auf, und reite wieder weiter, deine Belohnung wirst du noch erhalten." Sagte der Alte mit zuckersüßer, freundlicher Stimme. Doch ein Blick in seine Augen verriet genau das Gegenteil. Schnell rappelte er sich auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von seinen Kleidern, die Zeit schien kaum zu vergehen, er spürte den brennenden Blick des Alten. Dann sah er auf, und gab dem Alten tonlos das Pergament. Dieser sah ihn nur unverwandt drohend an. Der Bote nickte, er hatte verstanden, es wäre besser, nichts von diesem Vorfall zu berichten, wer am längeren Hebel saß, war klar. "Ich empfehle mich" sagte der Bote mit einer Verbeugung. Der Alte nickte. Schnell, aber betucht eilte der Bote zu seinem Pferd. Riss den Pflock aus, und riss den Kopf barsch an den Zügeln hoch. Das Pferd sah ihn nur böse an, immer noch kauend. Er saß auf, und ritt gen Tor. Als er sich noch einmal umblickte, sah er, dass der Alte sich bückte. Er drehte sich wieder um, und grinste.  
  
Saruman glühte vor Zorn. Wie hatte er sich vor diesem niederen Elbenboten nur so lächerlich machen können? Er, der weiseste Istar, er der Vorsteher des weißen Rates. Er hoffte, der Elb hatte seine Botschaft verstanden, wenn nicht, würde es ihm leid tun. Er hielt den Runenstein in der Hand, musterte ihn, und steckte ihn dann achtlos weg. Dann ging er zurück zur Treppe, er zögerte ein wenig, ärgerte sich darüber, und ging vorsichtig die Treppe hinauf. Er brabbelte noch den ganzen Weg hinauf in seine Arbeitsstube etwas säuerlich, und herrschte jeden an, der ihm über den Weg lief. Der arme Gríma hatte schon richtige Komplexe, er wimmerte jedes Mal wenn Saruman ihn anschrie, lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten. Schließlich in seinem Arbeitszimmer angekommen, wischte Saruman wütend auf sich selbst, einige Dokumente vom Tisch, und knallte das Pergament drauf. Dann setzte er sich. Er breitete die Botschaft auf. Sie war in Elbisch verfasst. Sie enthielt eine dringende Konsultation zum Zusammenkommen des "Weißen Rates" dessen Vorsteher er war. Saruman sollte befinden wo er abgehalten werden soll, nur müsse es schnell gehen. Aus dem Brief ging auch der Grund hervor: Die zunehmende Bedrohung aus dem Osten. Er lächelte verschmitzt. Rollte das Dokument zusammen, und schrie nach Gríma. 


	2. Die elustre Gesellschaft trifft ein

Gríma hatte den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht die einzelnen Rollen abzuschreiben und mit anderer Titulatur zu versehen. Eigentlich müsste er ja jetzt in Rohan sein und dem König einen vom Lenz erzählen damit der schnell alt und grau und dumm wird. Aber Saruman hielt es erst einmal für ratsamer, ihn hier zu lassen, natürlich damit er weiter das Arschloch für alles spielen konnte. „Gez. Saruman."Er murmelte diese Worte während er sie unter das letzte Pergament setzte, dieses sollte nach Lòrien gehen. Arme Teufel, dachte er sich, aber was soll's, die Welt ist nun einmal hart und ungerecht. Er legte das Dokument zu den anderen. Fein säuberlich verfasst. Er hasste das Elbische, und würde in den Briefen bestimmt ziemlich gemeine Rechtschreibfehler eingebaut haben. Aber ihm war es nun einmal egal, er hoffte aber auch, das Saruman es sich nicht durchlesen würde. Sonst würde Gríma mal wieder fliegender Rohirrim aus dem ersten Stock spielen. Er stand auf, sein Rücken war ein Feld voll Schmerzen. „Gríma alter Junge, das ganze Rumsitzen, Reiten und Schleimscheißen macht dir noch den gar aus."Schluchzte er, und ging hinauf in Sarumans Arbeitszimmer, in der Hoffnung, dass der Alte dort weilt. Er öffnete langsam die Tür und lugte hinein. Der Alte war nicht da, na wunderbar. Vielleicht auf dem Balkon? Er ging durch das Arbeitszimmer auf die Tür zu. Doch sein Blick blieb auf etwas anderem haften. Er starrte verwundert den Kessel an. Es sah aus, als wenn dieser explodiert wäre. Er hatte einen ziemlichen Riss in der Mitte und unten lag ein Stück Boden. Auch war diese Stelle über und über mit gelbem Zeugs übersäht. „Was zum Teufel ist dass?" Fragte sich Gríma fasziniert, diese Masse erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, als wenn sie ihn anziehen würde. Er ging auf den lädierten Kessel zu und betrachtete alles genauer. Es sah aus wie gelber Schaum. Er wollte es berühren, es kosten, es fühlen. Es zog ihn in seinen Bann. Er streckte die Finger auf, merkte nicht was hinter ihm geschah. Kurz bevor er es berührte, riss ihn eine gewaltige Macht von dem Boden ab, und schleuderte ihn hart gegen die Wand. Er lag sich krümmend am Boden und heulte vor Schmerzen. Als er die tränenden Augen etwas aufmachte, sah er wie eine weiße Gestalt blitzschnell die von ihm kopierten Dokumente auflas. „Steh auf, und jammere nicht so rum!"Hörte er Saruman sagen. Schluchzend gehorchte ihm Gríma. Der Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Rücken, genau dort war er gegen die Mauer geprallt. Ein Lindenbad würde heute Abend etwas Milderung verschaffen, hoffentlich. Dachte er sich. „Einglück habe ich noch schnell die kostbaren Botschaften gerettet, bevor sie ganz und gar aufgefressen werden von dieser Säuremasse."Er streichelte zärtlich die Dokumente. Na toll, ich kann mich ja ruhig vor Schmerzen krümmen und elendig rumwimmern, aber die bescheuerten Dokumente sind ja wichtiger als ein Lakai. Irgendwann kriegst du noch dein Fett weg Duuuuu!!!"Dachte sich Gríma erbost. Saruman las sich zu seinem Entsetzen währenddessen die Botschaften durch. Gríma hielt den Atem an. Schließlich übergab er Gríma die Dokumente schweigend. Gríma Herz machte einen Hüpfer. „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?!"Es klang mehr wie ein Befehl, als wie eine Frage. Jawohl Herr! Du Arsch, du Lurch, du Grottenolm, du Lüstelleispielzeug von Sauron! Dachte er. Plötzlich drehte sich Saruman um und blitzte ihn an. „Ich werde sofort alles in die Wege leiten."Gríma verschwand schnell.  
  
„Eine Botschaft von Saruman."Celeborn setzte sich in den kleinen Stuhl. Galadriel sah von ihrer Stickarbeit auf. „Der Vorsteher des Weißen Rates hat sich aber ziemlich Zeit gelassen."Erwiderte sie süffisant. „Weißt du Celeborn, ich habe es langsam satt. Ständig belästigst du mich mit diesen Geschäften."„Aber.."versuchte Celeborn darauf zu erwidern. Doch Galadriel fiel ihm sofort ins Wort. „Ich habe keine Lust in der Runde dieser Stümper meinen Senf zu diesem ganzen Müll hinzuzugeben. Was interessiert es mich ob so ein blöder Idiot, na ja, eigentlich nur ein dummes, großes Auge, irgendwo in Hinterscheißhausen sich ausspinnt."„Liebling..! „Nix Liebling!"Sie stand wütend auf. „Ich will, ich will, ich will nicht!" Dabei stampfte sie energisch mit dem Fuß auf. Schließlich hob sie arrogant ihre Nase. Celeborn seufzte.  
  
Gandalf pfiff beim Reiten. Gemütlich ritt er im Hof zu Isengard ein. „Gandalf reitet überall hin ohne Plan und ohne Geleit. Was sucht Gandalf in der Welt? Nein er verarscht die Leut' denn irgendwie stimmt das Geld. Gandalf, Gandalf du alter Zausel, überall nur viel Gebrausel. Ob Lòrien ob Khazad-dûm, ich nerve überall jeden dumm..."sang er. „Brrrr" Sagte er zu seinem Pferd. Er war nun am Fuße der Treppe angekommen. Er stieg vom Pferd herunter. Sofort kam ein Ostling und führte es hinfort, wahrscheinlich in die hiesigen Stallungen. Gandalf atmete noch einmal die frische Luft ein. Hob sein Hut und wischte den Schweiß weg. Er hob seinen Stab und wollte gegen die Tür klopfen.  
  
Saruman hielt sich den Kopf. Es pochte ziemlich schlimm. Der Verband war diesmal nur ein wenig rosa, die Wunde hatte aufgehört zu bluten. „Es.." krächzte er. „Es freut mich sehr dass du den Weg hierher gefunden hast. Und so rechtzeitig, ich wette, du alter Zausel, bist sogar ohne meine Botschaft erhalten zu haben hier her gekommen."„Du kennst mich doch, alter Freund." Gandalf zog kräftig an seiner Pfeife. „Die Hohe Frau und ihr Gatte müssten ebenfalls bald eintreffen."Saruman trank von dem schmerzlindernden Trunk, erfrischend, seine Schmerzen lösten sich sofort auf. Wenn diese Angelegenheit nicht so ernst wäre, hätte er diesen Tunichtgut am Wagen hinterher schleifen lassen von Isengard bis nach Edoras. „Mein Arbeitszimmer steht dir zur Verfügung, wie immer."Gandalf lächelte darauf nur.  
  
...... hast du verstanden? Ich werde..."„Guten Tag hohe Frau, Herr Celeborn." Gandalf verneigte sich. Seine Wunde war nun abgeheilt, in den 5 Tagen hatte er es geschafft diesen Makel weg zu rationalisieren. Celeborn atmete auf, den ganzen Weg hierher hatte er sich das Meckern seiner Frau anhören müssen. „Auch wir grüßen Dich..." setzte Celeborn zur Floskel an. „Jaja, blabla, du kennst das ganze Zeug, wo werde ich schlafen? WO sind die Waschräume? Gibt es hier ausreichend Personal das in Hygienebehandlung ausgebildet ist? Bin ich nicht die Schönste? Wird mein Pferd gut untergebracht? Die Stallburschen heutzutage sind ja so unzuverlässig. Habt ihr eigentlich auch eienn landschaftsgärtner? Hier wimmelt es ja von Unkraut, bin ich nicht die schönste?"Celeborn seufzte, während Saruman versuchte diesen Schwall von Fragen zu beantworten. 


	3. Der Abend vor dem Rat

Der kleine Festsaal war nur dürftig hergerichtet. Dafür hatte sich Saruman aber entschuldigt, da alles ziemlich kurzfristig geplant und ausgeführt worden sei. Girlanden, deren Farbe sich alle 3 Minuten änderte, in der Luft schwebende Öllämpchen, die sich von Zauberhand wieder selbst anzünden, sind sie einmal verloschen, bedeckten den oberen Teil des Saals. In der Mitte stand ein klobiger, schöner Eichentisch, der mit silbernen Tellern und Besteck bestückt war. Irdene Krüge standen vor jedem Stuhl, diese waren ebenfalls aus dem schweren Eichenholz gefertigt. Insgesamt standen 3 güldene Kerzenständer mit jeweils 3 duftenden roten Kerzen au dem Tisch. Zwei davon standen direkt vor Radagast's Platz. Dieser erfreute sich sehr an diesen Dingen, die Fliegen die ihn umschwirrten ebenso. Als Saruman die Bergziege hinausgescheucht hatte, kam er zurück in die Halle. Er setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und schnippte mit den Fingern. Sofort kamen aus unbekannten Ecken Diener einher und brachten Speis und Trank. Unter ihnen natürlich auch Gríma. Als besonderen Party-Gag hatte Saruman ihn gezwungen, eine Dienstmädchentracht anzuziehen. Mit hochgesteckten Haaren, schwarzem Kleid und wießer Schürze, brachte er missbilligend die Krüge mit Met und Blumenwasser zu dem Tisch. Als erstes erkannte Gandalf, dass es sich nicht um eine hässliche Frau, sondern um Gríma handelte. Er hielt die Hand vor den runzligen Mund und fing an zu kichern. Galadriel, die neben ihm saß, sah von ihrer Olifant-Stoßzahn-Raspel (oder Nagelpfeile) ab, und betrachtete verwundert den alten kichernden Mann. Der Hut von Gandalf wippte hin und her. Galadriel verzog den Mundwinkel und suchte nach dem Punkt, weshalb sich der Zausel so belustigte. Auf einmal erkannte sie es. Gríma goss gerade Radagast Blumenwasser ein. Er verzog das Gesicht wegen dem penetranten Gestank, eine Mischung aus Pferdekot und etwas anderem undefinierbarem, das von Radagast ausging. Dieser dankte ihm und erstarrte als er das vermeindliche Dienstmädchen ansah. Nach 2 Sekunden sich anstarren schoss Gríma die Röte ins Gesicht und er wandte sich schnell ab, Radagast presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte nicht laut loszulassen. Die Tränen stiegen ihm schon vor Anstrengung ins Gesicht. Galadriel hielt sich ebenfalls die Hand vor den Mund und stieß Celeborn in die Seite. Dieser erschrak und sah sie fragend an. Sie deutete auf Gríma, der gerade Saruman, der sich inzwischen gesetzt hatte, etwas eingoss. Celeborn sah sich Gríma genau an und dann kam die Klarheit und Erkenntnis. Er nahm sich schnell ein Brötchen, das ein anderer Diener gebracht hatte und stopfte es sich in den Mund. Er verschluckte sich fast, als er versucht hatte zu schlucken und in sich hinein zu lachen. Gandalf hatte schon seinen Hut, sich ins Gesicht gezogen um nicht laut loszulachen. Radagast lag mit dem Kopf schon auf dem Tisch und kicherte wie blöd, die Tischdecke war schon ganz durchweicht. Plötzlich konnte Galadriel nicht mehr an sich halten. Mit Tränen in den Augen und dem Anblick im Kopf, platzte es aus ihr heraus. Etwas Spucke flog in weitem Bogen über den Tisch und das herzhafte gällende Lachen hallte in dem ganzen Saal wider. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte so herzhaft wie noch nie. Sie war der Stein des Anstoßes. Radagast stimmte mit ein, er fuchtelte wild mit den Armen und lachte aus ganzem Herzen mit. Gandalf lag schon auf dem Boden, er hatte alle Würde verloren und kugelte sich auf dem Boden. Celeborn, der gerade auch loslachen wollte, verschluckte sich arg an dem Brötchen, und wäre fast kripiert, wenn nicht ein Diener sich seiner angenommen hätte. Eine Minute später zeigten alle mit dem Finger auf Gríma und lachten sich ihr Zwerchfell kaputt. Zwischen einigen nicht jugendfreien Kommentaren und diversen Andeutungen, stand das kleine Häufchen Elend da und umfasste krampfhaft das Tablett. Er schaute beschämt zu Boden. Sein Gesicht war noch röter als der Sonnenuntergang. Saruman schaute zufrieden aus. Sein Gag war äußerst gelungen. Dieser Abend würde einen Erfolg versprechen. Langsam beruhigten sich die erhitzten Gemüter wider. Als sie schließlich wieder den Ernst besaßen, sahen alle auf Saruman, der wohl einen Toast ausbringen wollte. Dieser setzte auch zugleich an: „Liebe Freunde, ich freue mich sehr, das wir uns alle in meinem bescheidenen Heim versammelt haben", er machte eine Pause, um seine Worte in der Scheißfreundlich-Stimme wirken zu lassen,"dies ist ein denkwürdiger Augenblick. So tritt doch diese Gemeinschaft recht selten und nur in prekären Situationen zusammen. Doch heute wollen wir nicht daran denken. Morgen werden die Gespräche beginnen." Seine Stimme wurde wuchtiger und er lauter „Und deswegen sage ich an diesem Abend: Allen viel Spaß und Freude!!"Als er das hinausgeschrieen hatte, tauchten auf einmal aus dem Nichts, bunte Papierhüte auf, die sich auf jedem Kopf bzw. Hut platzierten. Tröten lagen separat vor jedem Gast. Saruman wartete auf die Reaktionen, die sein neuer Party-Gag einbringen würde. Er war raffiniert, so würde er sie einlullen. Doch es kam kein Gelächter. Alle schauten nur missbilligend drein, bedachten Saruman mit komischen, schwer zudeutenden Blicken. Stille machte sich breit. Man konnte die Bediensteten sich räuspern hören. Plötzlich trötete es. Alle drehten sich um. Radagast saß dort, wärend er wie blöd trötete und belustigt in die Runde sah. Als er jedoch die boshaften Blicke sah, verstummte er. Schnell schnippte der schwitzende Saruman den kalten Gag weg und nuschelte mit erstickter Stimme, dass alle nun essen sollten.  
  
„Das Essen war sehr gut."Hauchte Galadriel. Dann erhob sie sich. „Wir entschuldigen uns, aber mein Mann und ich gehen jetzt..."Sie überlegte krampfhaft, welche Umschreibung sie dafür verwenden sollte, dann fiel es ihr ein „.. wir werden meine Papiere sortieren."Im Innern ohrfeigte sie sich. Alle starrten sie mit offenem Mund an. Celeborn der nichts geschnallt hatte wunderte sich über die Reaktionen. Dann wurde er von der hochroten Galadriel. Hinterher zur ihrem Gemach gezogen. Allmählich verabschiedeten sich auch alle anderen Gäste. Nur Radagast war an seinem Platz eingeschlafen und sabberte den Tisch voll. 


	4. Der Rat tritt zusammen

4. Kapitel Der Rat Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen. Der Himmel hellte schon ein wenig auf. Von überall her hörte man das Zwitschern der Vögel, die in dem Brennholz in Spe, im Obstgarten, nisteten. Niemand ahnte etwas von dem Grauen im Osten, von den Qualen die dort einige Individuen erleiden mussten. Niemand wollte dass. Im Orthanc regte sich langsam Leben. Verschlafene Leichen, oder Bedienstete, gingen ihren täglichen Pflichten nach. Plötzlich gälte ein. Schrei, ein erschreckender Schrei. Dann kamen einige Puffwölkchen aus einem oberen Fenster. Gefolgt von unanständigen Flüchen und Wörtern. Gríma kam in das Zimmer gerannt, als er die Tür aufgeschlagen hatte, sah er angewidert hinein, ein äußerst angeekeltes „ihhhhhhhh"entwich seinem Mund. Auf dem Boden lag Galadriel und schrie. Das Nachthemd war nach oben gerutscht und man konnte ihre Unterwäsche erblicken. Das Höschen war nur ein breiter und labbriger Oma-Schlüpfer, der ziemlich übersäht war mit hässlichen Mustern. Sie glichen Mellorn-Blättern. Gríma wandte sich ab von dem Anblick und fragte vorsichtig: „Ist etwas zu ihrer Unzufriedenheit, in diesem Hause der Freude?"Es klang als wenn er irgendetwas Widerliches ausgespuckt hätte. Der Kopf drehte sich um. Galadriel's Gesicht war verquollen vom Weinen und Schreien. Die Schminke war verwischt und der Mund unnatürlich lang nach unten gezogen. „Herrin?"Fragte Gríma noch einmal vorsichtig. „Es... es.." schluchzte sie erstickt „ es gibt keinen Napfkuchen!"Als sie diese Worte aussprach fing sie wieder an zu heulen. Gríma fasste es nicht. Er verdrehte die Augen und schlug die Tür unsanft zu und ging seines Weges – Bett von Saruman machen. Er seufzte.  
  
„Liebe Freunde. Langjährige Bekannte, bla bla, ihr kennt die Floskeln." Saruman schaute in der Runde umher, alle nickt. Nur Radagast spielte mit einer muss. 2 Minuten und einem Kienapfelwurf später hörten alle aufmerksam zu. „Wir haben uns hier eingefunden um ein großes Problem zu besprechen!" Endlich waren die erdrückenden Worte hinaus gelangt. Fast jeder schaute bedrückt zu Boden. Einige schauten auch zur Seite. Sie wussten was kommen würde. Man hatte es lange geahnt, man hatte es an eigenem Leibe gespürt. Die Qual war überall zu spüren. Keiner wollte es wahrhaben, aber man müsste sich damit abfinden, man muss dagegen etwas unternehmen. Doch es war zu erdrückend, es war wie ein tonnenschwerer Stein, der auf jedem, ob Elb, ob Mensch oder anderem Lebewesen lastete. „Dieses Problem ist schwerwiegender als manche denken mögen!"Er vertiefte seine Stimme um die Worte besser wirken zu lassen. „Wir haben es alle gespürt, es kam langsam, schleichend. Doch auf Kurz oder Lang haben wir es gemerkt und bald wird es jeden betreffen – jeden!"Es wurde schier unerträglich für die anderen Ratsmitglieder. „Es begann im Osten. Als erstes spürten es die Menschen von dem großen Land am Anduin. Wie eine Krankheit, eine tückische Krankheit schleicht es umher, verbreitet sich quälend langsam und erfasst auch bald uns. Doch, an diesem heutigen Tage, hat es auch uns erfasst"Galadriel kamen die Tränen, Gandalf verbarg sein Gesicht unter seinem Hut. Würde er es aussprechen? Würde er es wagen? Es musste irgendwann gesagt werden, das ist unabdingbar. Saruman erhob seine Stimme. „Ich muss verkünden.."hauchte er, es schien im sichtlich schwer zu fallen „.. dass es keinen Napfkuchen mehr gibt!"Endlich war es raus, wie eine Lawine ging es umher, jeder war erleichtert aber dennoch betrübt. Galadriel kreischte wild und Gandalf verzog den Mundwinkel. „Wie konnte es soweit kommen? Wie nur! Wie nur!?" Kreischte Celeborn. Saruman versuchte die aufgebrachte Menge zu beruhigen. „Wie ich kürzlich erfahren habe, als ich in den Pa.. äh ich meine, als ein Vögelchen mir es zwitscherte, sind die großen Bäckereien in Mordor nicht mehr fähig Napfkuchen zu backen."Die Menge verstummte. Gandalf sagte: „Aber wieso denn nicht? Genug Rohstoffe haben wir doch?"Saruman setzte sich hin. „Gewiss doch", begann er,"es muss eine andere Ursache haben. Aber, glaubt mir meine Freunde", er ließ den Blick umherschweifen,"selbst ich weis es nicht!" „Und was sollen wir nun tun?"Alle wandten sich um. Diese Frage kam von Radagast. Dieser war nun vollends aus seinem infantilen Spieltrieb aufgewacht und sein Blick verriet wie ernst es ihm war. „Das ist der nächste Punkt, den wir besprechen wollen."Erwiderte Saruman daraufhin. „Einen Plan habe ich schon erarbeitet. Doch er ist sehr gefährlich. Ich bezweifle, das jemand es schaffen wird ihn auszuführen. Mordor ist unter der Knechtschaft der freien Völker nicht erblüht. Die Geschöpfe dort sind grausam zu jedem, der sich aus dem Westen nähert. Ich selbst habe es erlebt. Vor 3 Jahren, als ich dort... Eine wichtige Zutat beschaffen wollte. Keiner meiner Diener hat es sich getraut. Auch ich wäre beinahe nicht lebend zurückgekehrt."„So schlägst du also vor?"Galadriel lehnte sich nach vorn. „Wir müssen eine Gruppe nach Mordor schicken. Sie werden die Pläne für die großen Mühlräder und den Öfen mitnehmen. Sie werden dort nach dem rechten sehen und das Problem herausfinden. So hoffe ich. Doch, wie gesagt, es ist eine sehr schwierige Aufgabe. Und ich weis wie gesagt nicht, ob man sie bewältigen kann ohne dass man dabei sein Leben verliert."Er sah sich um. Als er geendet hatte, wurden alle Gesichter in Grübeleien verlegt. Nur Celeborn schaute wie blöd und schien nichts begriffen zu haben. Saruman rollte die Augen. „Ja ich denke dass dies eine gute Idee ist. Wir müssen das Problem finden und beseitigen. Sonst wird schnell überall ein Aufstand der Völker wüten, wenn sie keinen Napfkuchennachschub mehr bekommen." Gandalf war aufgestanden un sah sich ebenfalls um. Langsam ging es reihum. „Ja, ich halte dies für eine gute Lösung", schloss Galadriel ernst. „Ich auch", sagte Celeborn, aber alle wussten, das er auch nein gesagt hätte, hätten die anderen nein gesagt. Auch Radagast gab seine Zustimmung. „Gut, dann wäre dass beschlossen. Nun kommen wir zum nächsten Schwerpunkt. Wer soll gehen?"Sofort erhob sich Gandalf erneut. „Hobbits!"„Hobbits?"Alle waren sichtlich erstaunt. „Nun ja, sie sind zäh, von ihnen gibt es viele und mal ehrlich, wen interessiert es schon, ob einer von denen abkratzt?" Alle sahen sich an, nickten und murmelten sich etwas zu. „Also werden wir eine Gruppe Hobbits dorthin senden? Dann ist dies ebenfalls beschlossen. Doch..."Jeder wusste, außer Celeborn, dass es da noch einen Haken gab. „Einer von uns muss mit gehen. Sie brauchen Rat und Tat, niemand kennt sich dort so gut aus wie einer in diesem Kreise."Jetzt sahen alle zu Boden. Keiner wollte dorthin, in dieses finstere Land. Dort wird die Seele gequält und man ist nie mehr der, der man einmal war. Nein, keiner würde dies machen. Saruman sah sich alle genau an. Na toll, dachte er sich. Er erhob sich abermals. „Nun, dann müssen wir dass wohl anders lösen. Einer muss mit gehen, dass ist unumgänglich." 


	5. Die Entscheidung

„Die Entscheidung ist für keinen von uns leicht, das weis ich selbst. Doch wenn wir die drohende Apokalypse abwenden wollen, muss einer von uns wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen!"Plötzlich erhob sich Celeborn. Sein Blick verriet, das er jetzt an der Reihe war. Seine Stunde war gekommen, um zu diesem Rat etwas von Bedeutung beizutragen. Man möge ihn für dumm halten. Vielleicht ist er dass sogar, aber nun wäre seine Zeit gekommen. Entschlossen öffnete er seinen Mund. Alle starrten ihn wie gebannt an. Was würde er sagen? Wie konstruktiv würde es zu allem beitragen? Entschlossen sagte er: „Ich mag saure Äpfel!"Ein Stöhnen ging in der Reihe um. Alle verdrehten die Augen nur Gandalf vergrub seine Stirn in seiner Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. Galadriel zog an seinem Gewand. „Setz dich und sei still!"Zischte sie. Saruman versuchte gekonnt auf das eigentliche Thema überzuleiten. „Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir es entscheiden können, wer gehen muss. Schließlich, einer muss sich opf... äh einer muss die heroischen Züge haben die Hobbits bei diesem gefährlichen Abenteuer zur Seite zu stehen." „Und wie wollen wir das anstellen?"Fragte Galadriel gereizt. Sie hatte wirklich etwas besseres zu tun als sich um die Belange anderer zu kümmern. „Wir werden dass auslosen!"Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen. Nachdem jeder zugestimmt hatte, verriet er seinen Plan.  
  
„Stein schlägt Schere, ich habe gewonnen!"Galadriel hüpfte wild im Kreis und freute sich über alles. Gandalf stand wie bedeppert da und starrte seine Hand an, mit der er eben die Schere geformt hatte. Er seufzte traurig. „Dann muss ich wohl wieder hinhalten. Na ja, mit mir kann man es ja machen."Er setzte sich. „Somit wäre das geklärt."Schlussfolgerte Saruman befriedigt und insgeheim glücklich, dass er nicht verloren hatte. „Ich fasse noch einmal zusammen", fuhr er fort, „ in 40 Tagen wird Gandalf mit einer Gruppe von Hobbits, nicht mehr als 4 und nicht weniger als 1, mit den Plänen die ich ihm aushändigen werde, nach Mordor aufbrechen und dort nach dem Rechten sehen und gegebenenfalls etwas reparieren."Alle nickten. Nun Gandalf saß schmollend in der Ecke. Nun dürfte er, er der fast älteste in dieser Runde sich mit diesem dreckigen Volk rumschlagen und nach Mordor, in dieses Dreckloch wandern um dort diese bescheuerte Napfkuchenproduktion wieder in Gang zu bringen. Er seufzte wieder traurig. Dass dürfte ja noch heiter werden. Aber was soll's, es dient immerhin dem Wohle von Mittelerde. „Nun gut, gebt mir Zeit. Binnen 30 Tagen werde ich alles nötige veranlasst haben um aufbrechen zu können."Sagte er schließlich, immer noch etwas schmollhaft. Er beschloss Galadriel nicht mehr anzuschauen, er konnte sie nicht mehr leiden. „Die Zeit sei dir gewährt, Gandalf der Graue. Aber du weist das es sehr drängt und du keine Zeit verlieren darfst, 30 Tage und nicht länger. Wir werden uns dann wieder alle hier in 30 Tagen zusammenfinden und alles veranlassen."Galadriel rollte die Augen, als Saruman das sagte. Die Reise hierher ist immer so unbequem und außerdem würde sie dann wieder keine Beauty-Kur machen können. Auch sie seufzte jetzt traurig. „Radagast, du weist was du zu tun hast? Hohe Frau und hoher Herr, ihr ebenfalls?"Sie nickten. „Gut, dann wäre alles geklärt, wenn noch Fragen bestehen, die auszudiskutieren sind, dann bitte stellet sie." Celeborn wollte sich erheben, aber Galadriel trat ihm fest auf den Fuß. Sogleich ließ er sich zurücksinken und schaute wie ein bestrafter Hund zu Boden. „Gut, wir werden uns also in 30 Tagen wieder hier sehen. Und vergesst nicht, es drängt! Alles von höchster Priorität. ME steht am Rande der Vernichtung."Er wollte dass schon immer mal sagen, das klang irgendwie gut.  
  
Gandalf war schon los geritten. In 10 Tagen würde er im Auenland sein und seine alten Freunde besuchen. Er näherte sich dem großen Tor, als er durch geritten war, wandten sich die restlichen Mitglieder wieder einander zu. „Armer Wicht, er weis hoffentlich auf was er sich da einlässt?!"Sagte Galadriel missmutig. „In diesen Zeiten dürfen wir keine Gefahren scheuen, das Wohl von Mittelerde ist wichtiger. Die Lage ist sehr ernst und wird sich noch verschlechtern. Ich befürchte, dass Gandalf es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen wird. Und wenn, ob er dann lebend zurückkommt. Aber, dies Wagnis müssen wir eingehen."Saruman wandte sich um. Galadriel und Celeborn saßen auf. „Nun denn, Saruman der Weise. Dieser Rat hat uns gezeigt, das eine Gemeinschaft von Nöten ist. Ich danke euch sehr."Galadriel neigte leicht den Kopf. Wie anmutig, wie schön sie doch war. „Lebt wohl!"Mit diesen Worten, gaben sie den Pferden die Zeichen. Eine Staubwolke war nur noch zu sehen. Der Boden war trocken, von dem unermüdlichen Scheinen der Sonne. „Nun, du alter Gauner. Das hast du wieder was angestellt."Radagast saß ebenfalls auf. „Wie meinst du dass?"Fragte Saruman. „Ich meine dass diesmal positiv. Leb wohl."Und damit war er auch verschwunden. Saruman dachte kurz über diese Worte nach. Verwarf sie aber schließlich, ging die steinerne Treppe hoch und durchschritt die Tür zum Orthanc. Drinnen schrie er nach Gríma. 


	6. Die Ankunft der Gemeinschaft

31 Tage waren vergangen seit dem Rat. Alle waren eingetroffen – außer Gandalf und seine Gefährten. Ungeduldig warteten Galadriel, Celeborn, Saruman und natürlich Radagast. „Ich wusste es, ich wusste es! Dieser alte Stümper schafft es nicht zum gesetzten Termin zu erscheinen, pah, ich wusste es!"Fauchte Galadriel. Saruman musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht zu sagen dass sie gefälligst ihre dämliche Klappe halten soll. „nun..", fing er an, „ ich bin sicher dass er jeden Moment auftauchen wird. Unpünktlichkeit verabscheut Gandalf auf's tiefste! Keine Sorge, hohe Frau, er wird kommen."Galadriel hob die rechte Braue. „Fragt sich nur wann?!" Sagte sie spöttisch. Celeborn sah sich erneut um. „Schöne Blumen hier." Sagte er träumerisch. Galadriel rollte mit den Augen. Saruman spielte mit seinen Daumen ein lustiges Verwirrspiel. So warteten sie Stunde um Stunde. Hin und wieder musste jemand der Natur ihren Tribut zollen, aber sonst geschah nichts. „Mir reicht es jetzt!"Galadriel schwang schnippisch ihren Umhang nach vorn und ging die Treppe hinauf in den Turm. Celeborn folgte ihr wie ein Hund. „Also wirklich, ich bin enttäuscht von Gandalf!"In Radagast's Stimme war deutlich Ärger herauszuhören. „Ich weis, ich weis. Ich werde wohl mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm..."er kam nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden. Plötzlich gälte ein markerschütternder Schrei aus dem 2. Stock.  
  
„Mir so einen Schreck einzujagen, dass Sie sich nicht schämen, Gandalf Graurock!"Galadriel legte den Eisbeutel wieder zurück auf ihre heiße Stirn und jammerte etwas unverständlich, elbische Worte. „So, da sich nun alle beruhigt haben, ist es an der Zeit, den Fortlauf zu besprechen."Saruman erhob sich. „Aber nicht hier! Wir werden in den Rateskreis heruntergehen, dort lässt es sich besser beratschlagen."Schlug Radagast vor. Der Vorschlag wurde von jedem bereitwillig angenommen – außer von Galadriel.  
  
„Jetzt stelle ich euch die Gemeinschaft vor."Gandalf gesellte sich zu den Hobbits. „Das hier ist mein langwieriger Drogend... äh Freund, Frodo Beutlin."Er zeigte auf einen der kleinen Männer mit einem braunen, zusseligen Schopf. Dieser blickte missmutig drein. „Ich grüße euch!"Sagte er monoton und verbeugte sich ins Leere. ‚ So ist gut, du weist was mit deinem Onkel passiert wenn du jetzt Querelen machst!' Hauchte es in seinem Kopf. Gandalf sah verstohlen drein. „Dies ist Peregrin Tuk, aus dem Auenland. Sowie Meriadoc Brandybock und Samweis Gamdschie."Der Reihe nach verbeugten sich alle kleinen Männer. „Sie haben sich bereit erklärt, mich auf meiner schwierigen Reise zu begleiten."Gandalf musterte alle 4 scharf. Als sie zu seiner Zufriedenheit mit aufgesetztem Lächeln zustimmten, war er wieder beruhigt. „Na toll, jetzt sind alle glücklich. Los, verschwindet jetzt endlich."Radagast schien ziemlich genervt. Gerade als Gandalf zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte, unterbrach in Saruman. „Aber, aber! Sie sind doch noch gar nicht mit allem nötigen ausgerüstet! Und Außerdem müssen wir noch einiges besprechen! So in Eile sind wir nun nicht!"Saruman lächelte befriedigt. „Aber einfach mit diesen stinkenden Greifen in den Turm hier reinschneien, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen, pah!"Radagast wandte sein Gesicht schmollend ab. Gandalf schlug die Augen nieder. Plötzlich erhob sich Frodo auf den Stuhl. „Denkst du uns hat es Spaß gemacht, in Todesangst auf diesen Vögeln zu setzen? Weist du wie es ist, bei jeder kleinen Böe fast seinen Halt zu verlieren? Wenn du willst, kannst du gerne mit ihnen fliegen, aber ich mache das nicht."Wütend blickte Frodo Radagast an. Plötzlich wurde er gegen die harte, schwarze Steinwand geschleudert. Als er auf dem Boden aufschlug, krümmte er sich vor Schmerzen, zuckte und wimmerte. Saruman und Gandalf sahen kurz hin, nahmen es aber kaum zur Kenntnis, drehten sich um und fuhren fort. „Ich werde euch nun die Pläne überreichen, die ihr brauchen werdet. Und hier auch eine Landkarte, dort ist eure Route mit den Eckpunkten eingezeichnet. Verliert sie nicht, sie wird euch ein wichtiger Gegenstand auf eurer gefährlichen Reise sein!"Er übergab Gandalf, etwas feierlich die Pläne und die Karte. Im Hintergrund versuchte der verletzte Hobbit unter Schmerzen aufzustehen, wimmernd humpelte er zu seinem Platz. Doch kurz bevor er sich setzen konnte, hatte Radagast ihm den Stuhl weggezogen. Schmerzhaft viel er auf sein Hinterteil. Er sah zu Radagast, dieser lächelte verschmitzt und bedeutete ihm, dass er ihn nun auf dem Kieker hatte. Missmutig blieb er auf dem Boden liegen und sah verzweifelt zu seinen Hobbitfreunden. Diese schauten schnell weg und pfeiften in alle Himmelsrichtungen. ‚Na wartet!' Dachte er sich. Dass gibt Rache!  
  
Alle standen im Hof, vor dem großen schmiedeeisernen Tor von Isengard. Gesattelte Pferde grasten den Grund sorgfältig ab. Die Leine, die an einem Pflock befestigt war, wippte hin und her, im Gleichtakt mit den sich windenden Köpfen der Pferde. „Ich habe euch ausreichend Verpflegung bis Lórien zur Verfügung gestellt. So dass ihr nicht hungern müsst, auf eurer Reise. Gandalf, du kennst den Weg dorthin. Aber trotzdem müsst ihr euch an die Karte halten. Und verliert sie nicht!"Saruman sah streng jeden der 5 an. Die 4 Hobbits waren ziemlich aufgeregt. Aber auch ein wenig Freude, verband sich damit. Endlich würden sie die große, weite Welt sehen und nicht immer nur irgendwelchen Sperenzchen in ihrem Kuhkaff nachgehen. Galadriel versuchte so anmutig wie irgend möglich zu wirken. Als sie den 4 Hobbits einen Kuss, mit spitzen Lippen, auf deren Stirn, gab, drehte sie sich um und wischte sich ihren Mund mit einem geekelten Laut ab. Dann wandte sie sich wieder der Gemeinschaft zu. „Ich und mein Gatte werden euch in Lórien begrüßen. Viel Glück, ihr kleinen Männer und du weisester aller Zauberer".. sie vernahm einen bösen Blick im Rücken und setzte schnell hinterher: „.. nach dem großen Saruman."Nachdem ihnen auch Radagast eine gute Reise gewünscht hatte und Frodo die Beine wegkickte, so das er mitten auf den Mund im Dreck landete, saßen alle auf. „Lebet wohl, oh ihr weisen Herren und Herrin! Auf das unsere Mission geglückt und wir heil zurückkehren!"Und mit diesen Worten, ritten sie aus dem Tor, der sinkenden Sonne entgegen. Auf, in ihre großes Abenteuer, ob mit Glück beschert, Ruhm verehrt, oder verheert? Das wird sich zeigen. 


	7. Die Reise beginnt

7. Kapitel Die Reise beginnt  
  
Sie ritten am Isen entlang. Schon seit 2 Stunden, zu allen Seiten standen die prächtigsten Bäume. Man merkte das Saruman viel Wert auf eine gepflegte und saubere Umwelt, auch außerhalb seines Turmes legte. Pappeln, Erlen und Buchen schauten freundlich auf sie hinunter. Hin und wieder wiegten sich die kräftigen Äste im lauen Abendwind. Tiere sah man hier keine. Eigentlich schade, da die Tierwelt das Herz eines jeden Hobbits erfreute. Mit frischen Kräutern und lange gegart über Buchenholz gaben die meisten Tiere ein leckeres Mahl ab. Der Isen, oder auch Angren im Elbischen, plätscherte munter neben den Gefährten her. Einige Wirbel zeigten sich im kristallklaren Wasser. Es gab einen schönen Anblick. „Isengard gefällt mir", begann Sam,"alles ist so schön gepflegt. Das Grün sticht einen praktisch ins Auge. Eine Freude für jedes Gärtnerherz. Einfach zum Träumen."Gandalf drehte sich um und sah den träumenden Hobbit belustigt an. „Oh ja Saruman liebt alles von Yvannah geschaffene. Ohne seinen prachtvollen Garten und dessen Pflege würde er sich nutzlos vorkommen." Dort wo eben die Sonne war, war nur noch ein roter Schleier. Hinter dem weißen Gebirge war sie eingetaucht, in eine andere Welt, um am nächsten Morgen wieder alle frohen Gemüter mit ihrem wärmenden Frohsinn zu erfreuen. „Ständig sprichst du Namen aus, dessen Herkunft wir ungewiss sind. Wer ist diese Yvannah?"Wieder drehte sich Gandalf um, diesmal hatte sich aber sein gesichtsausdruck verändert. Die anderen hörten gespannt jedem Wort zu, das zwischen den Beiden, wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten, gewechselt wurde. „Zu gegebener Zeit, du neugieriger Hobbit, wirst selbst du den unbedeutersten Namen erfahren, der dennoch eine Wichtigkeit in der Geschichte Mittelerdes spielt, kennen. Das verspreche ich dir."Er erzählte den Hobbits nicht, von dem Elbenweib, das einst Yvannah hieß. Sie war so schön, schöner als einer der Schönen je sein konnte. Sie glich einem fremden, kühlen Stern. Ihr Körper war so wohlgeformt, wie eine Birne. Ihre Lippen schmeckten so süß, als wenn man an eine Honigwabe naschte. Er kam in den Genuss, ihren Liebesnektar zu trinken, es war unvergesslich. „Huch, was.....?"Frodo, der neben Gandalf ritt, machte auf einmal ein überraschtes Gesicht Er starrte in Sattelgegend, dort wo Gandalf saß. Dieser erwachte aus seinem süßen Tagtraum und spürte den Blick auf sich lasten. Er sah zu der Stelle, wo er glaubte, dass Frodo dort hinsah. Plötzlich wurde er puterrot im Gesicht. Er zog den Mantel enger über den Sattel. Dann zeigte er willkürlich in Richtung Isen und sagte: „Sieh dort, ein Karpfen!"Frodo ließ sofort von Gandalfs Schoß ab, und viel darauf herein. Gandalf zögerte nicht lange und holte mit seinem Stab aus. Frodo landete krachend auf dem Boden und überschlug sich einmal, bevor er liegen blieb. Neben den Schmerzen, die er am Rücken verspürte, kamen pochende Schmerzen an seinem Arm und am Kopf hinzu. Er wimmerte und versuchte torkelnd aufzustehen. Jetzt hatten es auch die schwatzenden Begleiter mitbekommen. Ein Aufschrei von Sam folgte und er war zu seinem Herrn schneller unterwegs, als eine Katze je rennen könnte. Doch bevor er an der wimmernden Gestalt Frodos ankam, war ihm Gandalf schon zuvorgekommen. Er beugte sich hinunter zu Frodo, Sam stand daneben, sauer, dass er seinen Pflichten nicht nachkommen konnte. Es sah so aus, als wenn sich Gandalf rührend um Frodos Blessuren kümmern würde – es sah so aus. „Verspiel es dir nicht, Früchtchen! Du hast nichts gesehen, denk an deinen Onkel, treib es nicht zu weit!"Flüsterte er verstohlen zu dem armen Hobbit. Dreckig im Gesicht und mit Schmerzen in fast allen Körperregionen, nickte er nur. Gandalf nahm sich nun seiner an. Er half ihm auf und ging mit ihm zu seinem Pferd, dort öffnete er ein kleines Täschchen. „Sam, wenn du dich nützlich machen willst, dann befeuchte dieses Tuch im Fluss und bring es mir, rasch!"Das ließ sich Sam nicht zweimal sagen und eilte zum Bach. Mit dem nassen, tropfenden Stück Leinen in der Hand kam er zurück zu Gandalf. Mittlerweile waren auch Merry und Pippin an der Stelle angekommen und beobachteten das geschehen mit regem Interesse. Gandalf versorgte fachmännisch die Wunden von Frodo. Sie wurden mit Hilfe einer Kräutermixtur, die wohlig duftete und Heiterkeit verbreitete, ausgewaschen und schließlich mit Honig eingeschmiert und verbunden. „Und jetzt geh zum Fluss und wasche dir den Schmutz aus Gesicht und Haaren."Frodo nickte, stand auf und machte sich humpelnd auf dem Weg zum Fluss. Unerwartet traf ihm etwas hartes und schweres an den Kopf, kurz bevor er den Fluss erreichte. Er taumelte benommen, fast bewusstlos an den Rand, konnte sein Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten und viel vornüber in den Fluss. Als er in das kalte Wasser eintauchte, verschwand die Benommenheit und ein starker Schmerz pochte an seinem Hinterkopf. Als er japsend auftauchte, vernahm er das Gelächter seiner 4 Gefährten. Merry hatte sich zu Boden geworfen und kugelte sich, Gandalf schaute wie bekifft und wischte sich eine Träne aus seinem rechten Augenwinkel. Auch er lachte schallend. Sam versuchte ein mitfühlendes Gesicht zu machen, konnte sich das Lachen aber nicht länger verkneifen. Frodo schwamm ans nahe Flussbett und hievte sich hinaus. Er war nun sauber, aber seine Verbände waren von dem klaren Wasser durchnässt. Er sah seine Gefährten der Reihe nach prüfend und ziemlich wütend an. Doch alle schauten mit unschuldiger Mine zurück. Nur vor Merry lagen einige Steine. Misstrauisch begab sich Frodo zu seinem Pferd. „Es ist schon gut, mit mir ist nichts, lasst uns weiter reiten."Schlug er vor. Unter einigem Kichern, gefolgt von etwas gehässigem Gemurmel, saßen schließlich auch die anderen auf und sie ritten im Trab weiter dem Weg entlang.  
  
So ritten sie noch eine Stunde durch den immer dunkler werdenden Saumwald, sie hielten sich immer am Rand. Bald war es fast stockdunkel. Endlich erreichten sie die Isenfurt. Die Isenfurt bestand aus einem kleinen Katarakt. Die kleinen Inseln wurden umspült von dem rascheren Strom des Isen, Gischt schäumte auf. Hie und da sah man kleine Strudel, dort wurden kleine Äste nach unten gewirbelt, bis sie schließlich die Furt überwunden und den Rest des Weges nach Süden hinab bis zur Mündung ins große Meer, wieder auftauchten und dort endgültig verschlungen wurden. Eine breite aber feste Buchenholzbrücke überragte den Katarakt. Dort ritten sie hintereinander herüber, bis Gandalf, gefolgt von Merry dann Pippin und schließlich Sam mit Frodo, schließlich das andere Ufer erreichte. „Nun sind wir in Rohan, im Land der Pferdeherren. Begegnet jedem hier mit Respekt, vor allem den Kriegern. Es sind ehrbare und stolze Leute. Und bedenket: Jedes Wort zu viel ist überflüssig. Haltet euch daran, dann wird man euch mit Freundlichkeit ebenfalls begegnen."Er sah sie im Dunkel kaum, doch sie stimmten mündlich zu. „Nun brauchen wir aber ein Nachtlager, in der Finsternis lohnt es sich nicht, weiter zu reiten. Wir würden nur langsam voran kommen."So schlugen sie ihr Nachtlager unter einer großen, abgestorbenen Eiche, die hier alleine auf einer Anhöhe stand, auf. Das Feuer prasselte nach einigen Fehlversuchen munter. Es duftete herrlich nach gebratenem Kaninchen. Sam hatte die Verpflegung durchstöbert und dieses feine Mahl dort vorgefunden gehabt. Pippin nahm ein großes Messer und einen Teller und schnitt saftige Stücken aus dem Braten heraus. Diese legte er auf den Teller. Merry, Sam und Gandalf spießten mit der Gabel jeweils ein Stück auf und aßen sie sogleich schmatzend. Gerade wollte sich Frodo ein Stück nehmen, als Gandalf ihn anherrschte. „Seht euch dass an! Gierig bis zum letzten und denkt nicht an seine Kameraden. Siehst du nicht dass das Feuer niederbrennt.."„Aber..", wollte der den Tränen nahe Frodo erwidern, „nichts Aber, du holst jetzt Feuerholz, aber schnell bevor hier noch alles kalt wird."Gandalf funkelte ihn böse an. Die 3 anderen Gefährten blickten Frodo verstohlen und schmatzend an. Irgendwie war er jetzt die Rumschubspuppe von Gandalf. Das fanden sie äußerst amüsant. Flüche murmelnd stand Frodo auf. Sein Hinterkopf und sein Arm schmerzten noch immer. Er entfernte sich einige Meter vom Lager und suchte den Boden nach trockenem Geäst ab. Hier lag nur spärlich etwas, nach 5 Minuten hatte er ein elendig kleines Häufchen zusammengesucht, als er plötzlich Hufgetrappel vernahm. Es war kein Hufgetrappel eines normalen Pferdes, es hörte sich viel graziöser an. Leiser, aber dennoch unverkennbar, eines Pferdes zugehörig, jedoch wohlig im Klang. Es näherte sich. Er spähte in die Dunkelheit und konnte nichts ausmachen. Doch plötzlich sah er etwas weißschimmerndes. Er dachte zuerst an ein Wunder, doch dann erkannte er sie: Elben. Schöne Elben wie sie auf weißen Pferden dahinritten. Ein bläulicher Schimmer umgab sie. Frodo war sich sicher, dass dies die Herren Lóriens waren. Ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit, dem schönen Schauspiel beizuwohnen. Denn so schnell sie gekommen waren, so schnell waren sie auch wieder verschwunden. Mit ihnen, das wohlige Gefühl auch. Er war sich nun schmerzlich bewusst, wo er sich befand. Auch die Schmerzen kehrten zurück. Er fand noch einiges Gehölz und schlich sich dann leise zum Lager zurück. Dort ließ er das Holz auf den Boden fallen. Gandalf leckte grad genüsslich seine Finger ab und ließ einen zufriedenen Seufzer ertönen. Merry und Pippin schliefen bereits und Sam stopfte sich noch ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund. Frodo sah zu dem Braten und ihn durchfuhr eine Traurigkeit, denn nichts war mehr da. „Tja, wer das Mahl verpasst, dem gebührt auch keines."Sagte Gandalf neckisch. Frodo schmiss das Holz in die Flammen, die zugleich auch gen Himmel züngelten und Funken in die Nacht entließen. Traurig setzte er sich davor und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Sein Magen knurrte. Er dachte noch einmal an das eben erlebte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich um Galadriel und Celeborn, den großen Herren von Lothlórien, handelte. Er hatte dieses Gefühl, dieses wohlige, dass alles vergessen ließ, auch in der Gegenwart der Herrin des schönen Volkes, gespürt. Sie ritten jetzt nach Lórien in das schöne Land. Seine Gedanken schweiften in die Ferne, er dachte an all das Unentdeckte, das ihm noch bevorstand. Seine Augenlider wogen schwer, er ließ sich zurückfallen. Hungrig und traurig fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf, schöne Träume ließen ihn ein paar mal im Schlaf lächeln.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden alle von Gandalf aufgeweckt. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, aber der Morgen graute schon. Frodo wurde diesmal normal geweckt. Sam machte sich sogleich an die Zubereitung des Frühstücks. Es roch herrlich nach gebratenem Speck und leckerem Kräutersud. Erfrischt und ermuntert von den Gerüchen stand Frodo auf und ließ seinen Blick über die Ebene schweifen. Dies war etwas, wie er es in dem Ausmaß noch nie gesehen hatte. Eine weite Graslandschaft, kaum Waldbewuchs erschloss sich vor seinen Augen. Das Land war hügelig, uneben und dort hinten sah er einen majestätischen Adler im Sturzflug auf seine Beute. Zu seiner Linken erkannte er den Saum eines Waldes. Es fröstelte ihn, als er in diese Richtung sah. Rechts von ihm sah er das weiße Gebirge, wie es sich wie eine Gürtel durch das Land wandt. Hier genoss er es schon eher, zu stehen. Aber am beeindruckersten waren die weißen Schneekuppen des Gebirges. „Frühstück ist fertig!"Hörte er Sam rufen. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg, nicht aber ohne noch einmal den Blick auf den Wald und über die Ebene zu werfen. Seine „Freunde"saßen im Halbkreis um das Feuer und verzehrten bereits ihr üppiges Morgenmahl. Frodo setzte sich an Merry's Seite und tat sich ebenfalls auf. Es schmeckte sehr würzig und der Kräutersud belebte ihn aufs neue. Pippin kaute noch, dass hinderte ihn allerdings nicht daran Gandalf eine Frage zu stellen: „Gandalf, wo müssen wir jetzt lang? Ich kenne den Weg nimmer und die Karte hast du sicher verstaut."Auch die anderen schien dies zu interessieren, denn jetzt starrten sie wartend auf Gandalf. Dieser schluckte hinunter und begann zu sprechen. „Wir müssen ein Stück hinaus in die Ebene, dann halten wir uns rechts, bis zum Saum des Fangornwaldes."Frodo durchfuhr es. „Der Fangornwald! Ich habe davon gehört, es soll ein grausamer Wald sein! Jemand, der den Pflanzen nicht wohlgesinnt ist, könnte dort sein leben lassen, er soll sehr unheimlich sein."Frodo endete. „Ja, es werden sich viele Geschichten über diesen Wald erzählt. Doch darf man nicht allem Geschwätz beirren lassen. Ich gebe euch einen Rat: Vieles, das scheint als sei es gefährlich ist nur unerforscht, unverstanden. Besonders ist es aber für inkompetente, dumme, blöde, neugierige Hobbits die es nicht mal schaffen sich zu waschen ohne dass sie im Fluss landen."Er sah Frodo hinterhältig an. Die Wut wallte in diesem. Alle anderen starrten jetzt auch auf Frodo. Dieser erhob sich. „Ich.... ich muss mal!"Sam viel um, er dachte jetzt würde sich sein Herr endlich zur Wehr setzen, aber dem war nicht so. Es war zu viel Verblüffung darin, sodass er sich nicht gleich erholte.  
  
2 weitere Tage benötigten sie um den Saum des Fangornwaldes zu erreichen. Um so näher sie ihm kamen um so bedrückender wirkte seine unsichtbare Magie auf ihre Herzen. Nicht nur Frodo fühlte sich unwohl, er wäre am liebsten umgekehrt, aber nun gab es kein Zurück. Selbst Gandalf, der seit vielen Menschenleben in Mittelerde weilte, war es mulmig hier. Dieses Gefühl erlebte er zuletzt im Düsterwald, wo grausame Wesen umherstreiften, ausgesandt von dem tyrannischen Hexenkönig von Angmar. Man konnte nicht in den Wald hineinsehen, so dicht war er bewachsen. Die Bäume waren alt, sehr alt, dass verriet die Rinde. Sie sah schon aus, als wenn sie abbröckeln würde, würde man sie nur berühren. Doch diese Bäume waren ebenso stark wie alt. Etwas in diesem Wald lässt sie in einen lebensähnlichen Zustand verfallen. Man flüstert, dass sich einige Bäume sogar bewegten oder gar sprechen könnten. Frodo ließ ab von dem Wald und es beruhigte ihn, den peitschenden Schweif von dem Pony Merry's vor sich zu sehen. Doch das Gefühl blieb beständig. Das Grün war dunstiger, dunkler als es sonst bei Bäumen der Fall gewesen wäre. Endlich brach Gandalf das Schweigen: „Diese Bäume haben viel gesehen, viel erlebt und viel zu viel Leid ertragen. Behandelt sie mit Respekt, sie können grausam sein."Und wie zur Bestätigung, raschelte es aus unbekannter Quelle, nur eines war sicher: Es kam aus dem Wald, fast genau vor Pippin. Dieser schreckte sofort zurück, auch Plabba, sein Pony scheute. Frodo konnte der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen noch einmal in den Wald hineinzusehen. So abstoßend und erschreckend er auch war, er wirkte dennoch eine ungeheure Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Geräusch. Es kam aus dem Wald, noch war es entfernt, aber es kam stetig näher. Es hörte sich an, als wenn etwas großes, schweres, sich seinen Weg durch den Wald bahnen würde – auf sie zu. „Was ist dass?"Sam packte die schiere Angst, auch sein Pony scheute, es merkte ebenfalls dass etwas nahte. Das Geräusch war schon bedeutend näher gekommen. „Ich weis es nicht, es hört sich an wie ein großes Tier, schnell, mir nach wir müssen fliehen! Sonst sind wir des Todes!"Gandalf trieb mit Beendigung dieser Worte seine Stute an, die sogleich auch los galoppierte. Die 3 Hobbits machten es ihm nach. Sie entfernten sich um einige hundert Meter, als plötzlich ein krachendes Geräusch zu hören war, so als wenn ein Baum geborsten wäre. Frodo sah nach hinten. Seine Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich sofort. Ein großes Etwas kam aus dem Wald, direkt hinter ihnen her gerollt. Es war riesig, Baum hoch und weiß. Es schien auch an Geschwindigkeit zu gewinnen, da es hier bergab ging. Es war – ein riesiger Hefekloß. „Gandalf! Wir werden sterben, uns verfolgt ein – riesiger Hefekloß!"Gandalf drehte sich um. Auch er erkannte es jetzt. Irgendwie erinnerte er sich an etwas... „Dass ist der Hefekloß von Narn Curunír! Den hat Saruman geschickt! Schnell!"Er wusste es, Saruman mit seinen süßen Worten, dieser Rat... alles eine Täuschung! Saruman würde bestimmt mit Sauron, dem teuflischen Oberbäckereiaufseher, kooperieren! Nun erkannte er die Dringlichkeit, die in diesem Auftrag lag – Sauron musste vernichtet werden. Saruman würde später bestraft. Plötzlich ging es wieder bergauf, aber nur geringfügig. Sie ritten um einen kleinen Vorsprung herum und ritten den Berg hinauf. Oben angekommen verfielen sie in das Schritttempo. „Ist er... ist er weg?"Pippin wandte sich ängstlich an Gandalf. „Ich glaube schon, doch lasst uns weiterreiten, man kann nie wissen! In diesen Zeiten muss..."Der Hefekloß war wieder aufgetaucht, durch den Vorsprung hatte er so viel Geschwindigkeit erreicht, dass er plötzlich nach oben geschleudert wurde. Man vernahm von Frodo nur noch einen erstickten Schrei, bevor der Hefekloß ihn unter sich begrub. Es gab eine kleine Erschütterung und der Hefekloß blieb da stehen, wo er so eben gelandet war.  
  
Sam wischte sich die Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Pippin lag etwas abseits im Gras und weinte still vor sich hin. Die beiden konnten es nicht fassen, dass Frodo tot war. Warum hatten sie es nur nicht verhindern können! Sie sollten doch auf ihn aufpassen, dafür sorgen das ihm nichts zustoßen würde! Sie hatten kläglich versagt und ihrer Inkompetenz hatten sie es zu verdanken, dass Frodo nicht mehr am Leben ist. Auch Merry und Gandalf trugen ihren Teil dazu bei – sie rösteten Hefekloßstücke über dem offenen Feuer. Merry biss herzhaft in einen dampfenden Hefekloß. „Das ist echt lecker! Dass muss man Saruman mal lassen!"Auch Gandalf langte kräftig zu. „Ja, da hast du recht. Armer Frodo, aber dieser Hefekloß! So fluffig und süß! Genau richtig dosiert die Zutaten, keine Klumpen, kein gar nichts, wirklich perfekt! Mhhhhh, was würde ich nicht für ein paar gekochte Früchte geben!" 


End file.
